1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a connector using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal for electrically connecting components to each other and a connector using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional connector, which is mounted on a substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a connector 5 is used to electrically connect the substrate 1 to a flexible cable 3. A housing 6 defines the contour of the connector 5. The housing 6 is provided with an actuator 7, which prevents the flexible cable 3 from unintentionally escaping from the housing 6 once inserted therein.
The housing 6 is provided with terminals 10, which are generally made of a metallic conductor. A number of terminals 10 are arranged side by side so that a number of signals are transmitted simultaneously. The terminals 10 have a leading end positioned inside the housing 6 and a trailing end exposed to the outside via one side of the housing 6.
The construction of the terminals 10 will now be described briefly. The terminals 10 have elongated contact portions 11, which are electrically connected to terminal portions 3′ of the flexible cable 3, respectively. The number of the terminal portions 3′ of the flexible cable 3 is identical to that of the terminals 10. The contact portions 11 have contact protrusions 12 protruding from their leading end so as to be pressed against the terminal portions 3′ of the flexible cable 3.
Support portions 13 extend in a direction parallel to the contact portions 11. Particularly, the support portions 13 extend in the same direction as the contact portions 11 at a predetermined distance from them. The support portions 13 prevent the terminals 10 from playing, e.g. penetrating into the housing 6, when the actuator 7 presses the flexible cable 3. To this end, the support portions 13 are supported on one side of the actuator 7 or the housing 6. The contact portions 11 and the support portions 13 are connected end-to-end via connection portions 14.
The connection portions 14 have a mounting portion 15 protruding from their end. The mounting portions 15 are soldered and electrically connected to the substrate 1. Particularly, the mounting portions 15 are electrically and mechanically connected to the substrate 1 by solder portions 16, which are created through the soldering process. The connection portions 14 and the mounting portions 15 are exposed to the outside of the housing 6.
In the case of the conventional connector 5, which is constructed as above, the actuator 7 is operated, while the flexible cable 3 is inserted into the housing 6, so that the contact protrusions 12 of the contact portions 11 are forced against the terminal portions 3′ of the flexible cable 3, for electric connection.
However, the conventional connector has the following problems.
The surface of the terminal portions 3′ of the flexible cable 3 may be covered with alien substances or oxidized. If the contact protrusions 12 make contact with the contaminated or oxidized surface, the terminal portions 3′ may fail to be electrically connected to the terminals 10. This means that the connector 5 cannot electrically connect the substrate 1 to the flexible cable 3 in a reliable manner.